


rawr

by too_the_moon_and_back



Category: Gamers! (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_the_moon_and_back/pseuds/too_the_moon_and_back
Kudos: 1





	rawr

pnce upoen oa time therw anw a princess named emery, it was a very weird time but who cars, i dont

there was then a day when there was a weird fucking moonster that showed up

but wait its not a mean monster it just wants chikdren

thats right its based on the weird hentai game emery played motherfuckers

so basicallt the mostter has a giant fucking covk and made baby

i lliterally dont know what else to write so

im just gonna type insead so lool

hok

so basically sam pops in and is like "no rape is bas and he cant have baby hes a mans" and then fuckin merks the mosneter so

nuyt then the moster fucking sprays weird eggs everywhere and i dont fucking know anymore

and then sams mom comes in like "wtf is this im so vonfusi why are you like this i wish i had aborted you all even tho i didnt birth you"

and then emery fucking shoots the moster cuz idk epic gamer moment hahahahahah

and then theres a demon but sges a sexy demon hot hot lady so sexy huge bazongas AWOOGA

BUT THEN SHE fucking eat sam cuz fuck sam lol

my spelling is actually really good rn since my glasses are ogg this is sex

speaking sex i show p and fuck the demon lady cuz im gay and mmmmm tit

shes a hot hot demon ith a weird pussy i mean wtf why does it have teeth exuse me i didnt ign up for thsi

bts ita ok cuz shes a bomb ass top dont even need a strap shes just badass yaknow lmapoooo

whehre iws i going with this

anyways emery is there

emey doesnt get demon ass cuz hes recovering from the moster yaknow thats not fun

NAD THEN AUSTIN LEFT AHAHA PLOY TWIST HE WAS THERE TOO HE WAS THE FUCKING MOONSTER

and then weird tits mchee gtom heantia showed up and he all die cuz weird tits wtg is etonf outh ger nuppkes

THE END


End file.
